


What is this?

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Harvey is Mike's boss. Wait, I mean Harvey is Mike's friend. A friend that he occasionally sleeps with. That doesnt mean they are together right? I mean its not as if they talk about it.





	

**  
** The first morning.

It wasn't that Mike was expecting _this_ ; in fact he never did. He also didn't question it, maybe the more honest answer was that he was too afraid to. Afraid that any change to the status quo would upset the laws of nature and bring it all to a crashing halt. If this was all he could have with Harvey, he would take it. Because hell, it was better than having nothing. **  
**

Harvey, was both man and myth; a shark in wolf’s clothing and as cut throat as they came at kicking ass and taking names. Yet somehow, he grew to be more than just Mike’s boss, more than a friend. And that was when Harvey became dangerous. Because it wasn't long after that, that Mike’s “friend” started creeping into his dreams; settling in the folds of Mike’s desires behind his closed eyelids. Too many mornings Mike would awaken with Harvey’s name on his lips, a fading vision of hard lines and firm hands holding him, gripping him, thrusting wildly against his own body. Then, as his consciousness fully came online, feel the evidence of his dream drying on his skin. And that was before Mike woke alone in Harvey’s bed, stunned and sore in more places than he could ever remember. Harvey, always on the go, had left him with a note reminding him to eat breakfast and to have the Murray files ready for him by ten. They never once talked about it.

The second night Mike found his way into Harvey’s bed, it was a month later. They had been working on a new merger, all the while trying to fight a distant family member from executing a hostile takeover. Never was it more true than the warning about a woman scorned. Seems that the first ex Mrs. Winters was not going to go quietly while the latest ex Mrs. Winters tried to sell off the now deceased husband’s “life dream”. Three weeks of weeding through lies, case files and precedent, meant working long hours in the office and even longer hours at Harvey’s after. That night was no different. Both of them sat on the couch, with their sleeves rolled up, ties loosened, their clothes worn and rumpled. Surrounding them was a smattering of haphazard files, empty beer bottles and partially eaten food containers while Miles Davis played in the background. If anyone would have walked in on them, they would have sworn they were in a state of chaos; it was anything but.

This was just the way they worked; in harmony, in sync, pushing and pulling all the buttons that would either prove one or both of them right. That was how they ended up fighting over an obscure line hinting about the possibility of an offspring. One moment they were shouting in a quest for dominance (and being right), and the next they were engaged in a different type of battle for dominance. One with a heated kiss full of tongues and teeth and spit. It was hot, it was filthy and it was perfect. From there it was a clumsy dance to Harvey’s bed, Miles sax eclipsed by the sounds of guttural moans that didn't stop until the morning.  And just like before, when they went their separate ways, they never talked about it.

The third time they didn't talk about anything, was followed by a fourth and then a fifth. By the time Mike had realized, six months had passed. In fact, Mike spent more mornings than not waking up to the now familiar scent of Harvey’s skin and sweat in his nose, the feel of Harvey’s sheets and his own toothbrush on “his side” of Harvey's bathroom. Despite all of this, there was still something he did not know. How the hell did he or they get here?

“Oh fuck…” he uttered to his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“Problem, rookie?” Harvey asked, sauntering into the bathroom fully dressed.

He caught Harvey’s gaze in the mirror and for a brief moment panicked. “Um…”

Mike thought about asking the question; the one that's been nagging at him since that first morning.

“Spit it out, Mike. We don't have all day.”

“Says the man who is still styling his hair.”

Mike watched as Harvey slid a hand through his hair one last time. “You know the difference between you and me?” Harvey smirked. “I make this look good.”

“Okay, J,” Mike chuckled in return.

Mike felt the brush of Harvey’s fingers against his skin; looked up and saw the concern in Harvey's eyes. Apparently, that was all it took for Mike's walls to come crashing down around him. _He was fucking in love with Harvey Specter!_ The room swayed and a small whimper fell from his lips.

“Mike?” Harvey asked, his voice filled with concern.

 _Shit._ “It's nothing, Harvey,” he answered, trying to reassure not only Harvey, but also himself. Of course, it did not work.

“What do you take me for? A fool? You should know you can't out bullshit a bullshitter.”

“You're nobody’s fool, Harvey. It's just…”

“It's just what?”

Mike blew out a breath before forging ahead. “What are we doing, Harvey?”

Mike saw a small smile tug at Harvey’s lips. “What do you think?”

“I don't know. If I knew, do you think I would be asking?” He asked noticing his voice sounded a little higher than usual.

Harvey moved to stand behind Mike and pulled the younger man back into his chest in an embrace.

“What do you want?” Harvey whispered.

“More.”

The word slipped out without thought. Mike closed his eyes, afraid of what he would see in their reflection. Soft lips grazed Mike’s neck.

“Have you ever known me to do anything halfway?” Harvey's voice rumbled, low and a tad bit decadent.

“No,” Mike sighed.

“Then what makes you think I would start now? That I would do this halfway”

“But, Harvey. What is _this_?”

“ _This_ is us. Side by side, the way I always hoped, always dreamed. Both day and…” Mike waited while Harvey paused, appearing to contemplate his next words carefully. “... night. Forever.”

Harvey lowered his eyes and Mike couldn't help but fall even deeper in love. Mike turned around and looped his arms over Harvey’s neck, pulling him that much closer.

“Us?” he whispered against Harvey’s lips before tasting them. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this hot mess came together. One minute, I was sitting in a meeting and the next I was writing words on paper. Its rushed and last minute- but it is what it is. Thanks to Novemberhush for reading it over. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
